I Care
by Megan-Lynn
Summary: A letter from Ginny to Harry.


**_I Care_**  
  
A letter to Harry from Ginny the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts. I'm thinking that for a little while, the Weasleys are at the Burrow.

Ginevra Weasley, known to everyone else as only Ginny, sat at her desk in her bedroom at the Burrow. Her right hand was frozen over a piece of parchment, with a quill clutched in her grip. All that was written on the parchment was _Dear Harry_. It was a dreadfully hot night in mid-July that Ginny found herself sitting at her desk, about to write a potentially embarrassing letter to her former crush. She heard thumps from upstairs and figured her brother was either getting up to get a drink or write another letter to Hermione. Ginny smiled to herself when she thought of how many times this summer Ron had already written to his friend. Though, at least Ginny hoped, maybe they could move to that point beyond friendship and be happier together, but at the moment her brother seemed still too dense to admit any feelings in his part. But that didn't mean that Hermione never made a mention of having feelings for Ron. During the many times that Ginny and Hermione were able to have conversations in the past school year, the older girl made it obvious that she would like something more out of her friendship with Ron. But Ginny made a promise to herself, not to interfere with what went on with those two. No matter how much she wanted to. She shook her head to rid any thoughts of her brother and his dating woes and forced herself back to the letter she was trying to write.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
I will not pretend that this is a normal occurrence that you get letters from me, and I do not expect a letter in return. This letter is to let you know that no matter what, you will always be perceived, by those who should matter, as a good person who is going through something that no person should. Over the past year, I have physically seen the blame you have put upon yourself, and from my own personal experience know that you can't dwell on things that have passed. No matter how terrible things are or were, you must move on. That's the only way that we can fight this war. I know these are words that you wouldn't normally hear from me, and you're right. That is what Professor Dumbledore told me when I returned for my second year at Hogwarts. I couldn't concentrate knowing that some of these students, especially Hermione, could have been dead because of me. But Dumbledore pointed out to me that my actions were not my own, and that anyone could have been fooled by a diary that preyed itself on our weaknesses. What I'm trying to say, is that you do what you believe is right and that the people who are your friends and allies are fighting with you because they believe in the same thing and they all, we all, know the risks. I am willing to spend my life on getting rid of You-Know-Who  
_  
Ginny stopped suddenly, and realized something. Here she was telling Harry that she will fight her whole life against the enemy and that he needed to put the past behind himself, but yet she still could not say his name. She crossed out the last sentence and started again.  
  
_I am willing to spend the rest of my life getting rid of Voldemort.  
  
That's all I wanted to say, and if you ever want another point of view on something, you know where to send the owl.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
P.S. He was a good man and will be terribly missed by all that knew him and the truth, I know that I will.  
  
_ Ginny re-read her letter and nodded her head. It sounded good and not preachy, just advice-y. She hated seeing him like he had been over thepast year and after what happened in the Ministry of Magic, it would only be worse. She hated that all this tragedy had to happen to someone like Harry, someone who deserved so much love and a break. But she knew it would never come. She knew it was nearly midnight, but she wanted to get this letter out anyway. She snuck out of her room, and started upstairs, quietly. Just as luck would have it, Pig was flying down towards her. She grabbed him, and making sure that he wasn't carrying a letter, ran back to her room. Ginny attached the letter to one of Pig's legs and whispered, "Take this to Harry." She dropped the bird out her window and watched him fly away. She sat at her window for a long while, hoping that Harry would understand what she wrote.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, apparently late, since her brother Ron was banging on her door and yelling at her to get up.  
  
"Ginny! Get up! Mum said that you can make your own breakfast if you aren't down in five minutes! Come on, I'm starving and she's waiting for you!" He thumped on the door two more times.  
  
"I'll be right out!" She heard Ron run down the stairs and threw her covers off. It wasn't until she sat up in bed that she heard the tapping at her window. She put her feet on the ground and stood up to open the window. As soon as she did, she saw Pig fly in and drop a piece of parchment and a single flower on her bed. She slowly walked over to her bed and picked up the paper. She looked at one side and saw it blank; she turned it over and two words written in Harry's scrawl, _Thank you_. With tears welling up in her eyes, she picked up the pink rose that he also sent her. She breathed in the scent of the flower and marveled at the perfect condition that it was in. Not wanting to lose it, she laid the rose, along with the note on top of her desk. She smiled to herself as a tear escaped and slipped down her cheek. It went unnoticed as she went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family, hoping that Harry could hopefully soon get away from those awful relatives of his.

Any thoughts? 


End file.
